


Nightmare

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: Amanda wakes up to find Martin missing and panics. Takes place after season 2.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!

Amanda shot up with a loud gasp, her heart pounding in her chest. Her skin was covered in sweat and the cool warehouse they had taken shelter in left her shivering. She drew the blanket she had been lying under around her and pulled herself to her feet. As she tried to catch her breath she scanned the space for her companions. The beast was curled up into a ball not far from where she was standing, snoring loudly but in the large open space she only spotted Cross, Gripps and Vogel, fast asleep and tangled together.

Where was Martin?

She found it hard to breath again as she started to panic. There was a sharp pain in he chest as she remembered the nightmare which had startled her awake _. Had it really happened?_

No, it couldn’t be true.

She stumbled away from the others unsteadily and towards the van, parked just inside the large double doors. The driver’s seat was empty and Amanda yanked open the back doors to find it also missing the bleach-blonde rowdy.

Through the panic, she noticed the warehouse doors slightly ajar and she rushed towards them. She pushed one of the heavy doors open enough to slip through. She wasn’t sure what the time was but the sun had risen enough for Amanda to spot Martin, sat on a stack of wooden pallets, his back to her as he slowly breathed out a lungful of cigarette smoke.

Her body, previously cooled tight with anxiety, relaxed like a puppet with cut strings and she sagged against the wall behind her and dropped to the ground. Letting out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding, she pulled her knees up tight to her chest and wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

Sensing her presence, Martin’s head turned, “Drummer?” He looked at her with a concern she wasn’t used to from him. “Everything okay?” He put out the cigarette, stood up and made his way over to her.

“You’re here,” she responded, a little dazed from the minor moment of panic she had just experienced. “I…you weren’t there when I woke up.”

Martin dropped down onto the ground beside her. “Nightmare?” He guessed, his voice low and quiet. She was always surprised when she got to see this side of Martin. His loud, rowdy side always thrilled her, but the soft spoken, calm Martin left her feeling warm inside.

“How did you know?” She sighed, avoiding Martin’s gaze.  

“The fear,” he answered with half a shrug. There wasn’t any judgement in his voice, “Nightmares have a distinct smell.”

Amanda huffed, “Of course they do.” 

“Vogel, he used to wake up every night with ‘em, after we escaped Blackwing the first time.”

“Yeah?”

Martin nodded “We tried to help, not sure Gripps’ singing helped much f’course.”

Amanda laughed, “oh that I have to hear.”

Martin smiled at Amanda and lifted his hand to cup her cheek, his fingers threaded into her hair, “that’s better.”

Amanda leaned into his hand. “You were gone,” she admitted quietly.

Martin gave her a questioning look.

“The nightmare,” she explained, “Blackwing found us, you sacrificed yourself so we could escape and I had to watch them take you away.”

Martin sighed, the pad of his thumb traced her cheekbone, “I’m sorry.”

“Why? It was just a nightmare.”

“If they do find us-”

“Don’t,” Amanda cut him off, she pulled his hand away from his face and threaded her fingers through his, “We stick together no matter what,” she pressed her forehead against his, “We’re stronger together, we always have been.”

Martin said nothing in response, took a deep breath and smiled.

The moment was quickly ruined by Amanda yawning uncontrollably, making Martin chuckle.

“You need sleep Drummer.”

“Come with me?”

Martin dragged himself to his feet and reached out towards Amanda. She put her hands in his and he lifted her to her feet with ease. He slipped an arm around her waist and lead her back inside the warehouse where the others were still fast asleep.

Amanda laid back down in her spot first, leaving enough room for Martin to lay down beside her. He pressed up against her back, returned his arm to her waist and pulled her into him tightly. Once he was settled, she threw the blanket over them both. She felt safe, wrapped in his arms, his body heat protecting her from the cool air and she found herself quickly falling back to sleep. The last thing she remembered as she drifted off was the feeling of his lips against the back of her neck.


End file.
